Happy Birthday
by slashburd
Summary: Randy Orton gets more than he bargained for on his birthday from some of his in-ring friends. Smut heavy slash, some bad language. Rated M. Oneshot story.


**Title: Happy Birthday**

Author: slashburd  
Featuring: Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase. Cody Rhodes, Evan Bourne

Rating: R / Mature  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true – its just my imagination, running away with me :)

Summary: M/M Slash, nudity, sexual language, group sexual contact, bad language, lots of smut basically!

There wasn't much time to spare. The rehearsal had run over and the four of them were still in the ring only two hours before the match. Everyone else had left to go and do final checks, to shower and change or just be backstage where the main hive of activity was.

Randy wasn't feeling too shit hot having to wrestle a triple threat match on his birthday, let alone the fact that he had to do it against the two members of his own stable. Ted and Cody's current storyline was such that they were on the verge of rebelling against him and going it alone as a tag team again. Since Jerishow had split and Shawn had retired thereby ending DX there was a big gap in the tag rankings and Vince had decided that his third generation superstars were going to be the ones to fill it.

To avoid any confrontation Evan had been enlisted as the guest referee. The fans thought he was such a nice guy that they'd trust him to do a good job. Little did they know that he was due to make one of the most unexpected heel turns in WWE for a long time. Hence the reason that the practice had taken so long - Evan was a genuinely nice guy and was struggling to keep a straight face when spieling some of the harsher lines he'd been given to reinforce his new found calling.

As Randy's ban was still in place with Cena holding the belt Vince had decided that Randy and Evan were going to be the new bad boys in town and take on Legacy Reborn in the next big feud. As they were all friends it made things easier, they spent a lot of time together outside the ring and the chemistry was already there on a number of levels.

They just had to run through the end of the match one more time and they were done. Randy was laid on his front propped up on his elbows with Cody holding him in the crossface while Ted was supposedly out cold on the apron of the ring. The plan was for Evan to intervene, dragging Cody off and leaving Randy to RKO him for the win – simple. Or it should have been if Evan could manage a scowl rather than a smirk. They knew he'd come good on the night even if he wasn't managing it without the cameras rolling.

"Codes you can let go now. Cody! Hey, assface, get the hell off me......" Randy was not appreciating being restrained like this when he knew he'd have to go through the same thing in a short while from now. He didn't like the way it really did hurt his back and made his lips and nose swell.

Cody released the hold and, placing his hands on Randy's shoulders for balance, moved so that he was straddling Randy's lower back more comfortably. He leaned forward, ran his tongue along Randy's earlobe and gently whispered "Happy Birthday Randall" into his ear in the breathiest, sexiest voice he could muster. Before Randy knew what was happening a hand was sneaking up between his thighs, insistent fingers working their way up to the lycra clad cleft of his ass.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing? If that's you Teddy I'm going to kick the shit out of you later!"

Cody giggled. "Relax Randy, we just couldn't think of what else to get the man who seems to have everything...... you'll enjoy it, I promise."

The hand slid underneath Randy and stroked the soft material gently, raising a gasp and a moan from Randy's open mouth as it ran along the length of his hardening shaft. It cupped the generously proportioned package and rubbed backwards and forwards until the cock beneath it began to harden quickly.

Teddy had miraculously stirred back to full consciousness and shuffled round to kneel up in front of Randy. Smirking he slowly peeled his tight black trunks down to his knees to expose his already fully hard member. Slowly he ran his hand up and down, making sure to caress his full length with every stroke.

Randy was mesmerised instantly. He knew that Ted and Cody had something going on between them but he'd never been invited to watch and wasn't brave enough to ask. He'd always wondered what they'd look like together and had enjoyed the thought of their naked and writhing bodies on so many of the lonely nights they spent on the road.

"Do you like what you see Randy? I'm sure enjoying showing it to you." Ted's soft drawl trailed off as he threw his head back, rubbed his other hand through his damp hair, around the back of his neck and then slowly traced his fingers over his nipple and down his baby-oiled and well defined abs. Palming his balls gently he never changed pace with his strokes and smiled a sly grin as he narrowly opened his eyes just in time to see Randy licking his lips.

The hand was still working away underneath Randy and had done what it needed to do. There was no need for any further stimulation as he was rock solid just watching the show he was getting.

"Ohhh fuck Teddy that's so hot..." Randy was finding this situation thrilling to say the least. He felt a tug at the waistband of his shorts and automatically lifted his hips as far as Cody's body weight would allow for them to be pulled down.

He felt Cody lean back and put a hand on each of his cheeks, pulling them firmly apart. The hand that had felt so fantastic through his shorts was now gripping his hardness and gently jerking him off. He had no idea Evan was into that sort of thing, he was such a quiet guy that nobody really knew that much about him. Randy could definitely say that he knew what he was doing with his hands.

A hot breath against his puckered opening made him jump and broke the trance he'd fallen into watching Teddy pleasure himself. "Hey, what are you doing, get off my ass, we're going to get caught you bunch of assholes." Randy was struggling for breath now and his protestations sounded more like his Sunday Prayers than a threat to get them off him.

As soon as Evan's tongue plunged into Randy's hole for the first time it was all forgotten. Here he was, restrained and horny as hell in the middle of the ring, Teddy giving him the show of a lifetime and getting rimmed by one of the sexiest guys he'd met in his life, let alone his career. Evan worked his tongue in circles, humming and moaning to get the maximum of reaction from Randy.

He felt Randy trying to go through his gripped fingers faster and faster so released his grip slightly. This made Randy give a deep growl as the frustration of not being able to take control started to really get to him. Evan persisted with his tongue, amazed at how smooth and lickable Randy's sweet ass was and how responsive it was to his touch.

Cody ran his hand up and over Randy's head, pulling it backwards. Ted moved closer, his swollen and glistening cock just centimetres from those parted lips, desperate to surge forward into Randy's mouth and feel the warm wetness of a tongue welcoming him in and deep down into a throat that would milk a huge orgasm out of him.

"Randall, would you like Teddy for your birthday? We didn't bring cake but he has something else sweet for you...." Cody purred the words out, leaning forward over Randy's head and locking into a slippery and passionate kiss with Teddy, the pressure of his body forcing Randy's mouth to slide over the smooth head he'd so wanted to suck for months now.

Two simultaneous moans filled the arena and echoed back at them. Teddy grabbed the back of Cody's head and delved his tongue into his lover's mouth, exploring roughly. Cody reached a hand down into his own trunks and sprung his erection loose from the material that enveloped it. He stroked softly, knowing that it wouldn't take much for him to lose control.

Finally coming up for air Evan pressed two of his fingers against the puckered skin he'd kissed with such hunger and vigour. He'd relaxed Randy enough to be able to slid them in to the last knuckle with ease. Sliding them slowly in and out he drew another growl from the restrained man, feeling the tight muscles pulling his fingers further and further inside. Evan upped the pace of the strokes that he was still making on Randy's cock, tightening his grip and manoeuvring his fingers to find the fleshy spot inside Randy that he knew would really make this worth him letting them top him. He licked a strip up the middle of Cody's back making the young man shiver and savouring the taste of the sweat that came as a result of all their hard work.

All four men were concentrating on getting Randy to orgasm now, panting and moaning in unison, every one of their poetic movements having a knock on effect on the arousal of the others. Every stroke Evan gave Randy made him squirm and moan. Feeling the normally dominant man groaning like a true bottom around him made Teddy inch closer and closer to his release. Cody felt the change in the insistence of Teddy's tongue in his mouth and just closing his eyes he was totally absorbed by the moment and stroked faster and faster, relishing the thought of spilling his hot juices all over Randy's darkly tanned back.

Out of nowhere Randy started to tense up, almost throwing Cody off. Evan had found the perfect pace and pressure and was seconds away from tipping Randy over the edge. The spasms came hard and fast and only Evan's clenched hand protected Randy from getting a friction burn on the mat. Feeling the twitch of Randy in his hand he pulled his fingers out at the very moment the flood of sticky cum poured out all over his hand and onto the mat.

Teddy thrust forward into Randy's mouth twice more, the sensation of being sucked hard into Randy's throat as he gasped through his orgasm was too much to bear. He slid his hand to the back of Randy's smooth head, stroking his hand round and round as he lost control and pumped hot, heavy streams into the warm mouth around him.

Cody felt Teddy pull away from their now languorous kiss, weakened as he was by the climax that had ripped through him. Seeing his lover so satisfied, so content was almost all Cody needed. He leant back, ready to let go when he felt gentle kisses peppering the damp nape of his neck. Evan was nibbling and nuzzling away, moving up to bite Cody's earlobe before whispering "Codes I want to see you cum so bad..." He slid his hands round Cody's waist, working them downwards and spreading his fingers over the bottom of Cody's stomach. "Mmmmmmmm, c'mon Cody, let me feel you explode...cum for me"

With the words ringing in his ears Cody felt his body buckle almost in two, supported only by the hands holding him close to Evan's hard chest. Letting Evan bear the weight of his body his orgasm came, every shudder of his body accompanied by his spilling over and over again onto Randy's back.

When Cody final slid off Randy he joined the other three men who were all laid on their backs in the middle of the ring, the sound of their breathing beating a slow and hypnotic rhythm. A giggle broke the near silence. Unsurprisingly it had come from Evan. "So, shall we give him the bumps now or later? I think I'm a little too bushed to manage all 29 now." They lay there laughing, not knowing or caring if Evan was being serious.

Randy knelt up and looked down at the men laid around him. "Well guys, it seems you knew just what to get me. And it damn sure beats the socks from last year!" He adjusted himself and knew that they needed to get backstage to get washed and changed into their ring gear for later. Wiping at the mat with their discarded t-shirts he got Cody to clean his back up, there was no way he could go backstage in the state he'd gotten in.

The four men slipped out of the ring and walked up the walkway. A voice interrupted them before they made it to the top. "Nice show guys, and good luck for tonight." Emerging from the darkness was a flushed and ruffled Chris Jericho. He hopped down the steps from the seating block nearest the pyro deck. Embarrassed looks shot between the guilty looking men and Chris laughed at them, shaking his head and tutting in mock disgust.

He took a couple of steps towards Evan and ran his hand down the front of the referee's shirt, stopping at the bulge in Evan's tights. He was the only one who hadn't quite been able to finish and it was glaringly obvious to anyone who looked. "So, you're worried about not having the energy to give Randall here the bumps? Well, come with me and I'll teach you some of what I know about stamina." Leading Evan by the hand they virtually ran up the ramp with Evan turning to give a knowing wink just before he disappeared behind the titantron.

Randy put an arm round each of the men still stood at the side of him, shook his head and as they walked up to the top of the ramp he only had one thing to say.

"I hope you two got me a real present too. Don't tell me I wrote that list for nothing."

**A/N: This came to me yesterday and was inspired by the lovely 805belladonna at livejournal. Hope you enjoy the read and all reviews appreciated :)**


End file.
